1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle, and more particular, to a motorcycle on which a passenger in addition to a rider can be seated.
2. Description of Related Art
A “double-ride motorcycle” includes a passenger seat rearwardly of a rider seat, and also has a footrest for bracing the passenger's legs when the motorcycle is decelerated, in order to provide a stable ride.
The footrest is generally provided below the passenger seat and is mounted to a bracket clamped to a body frame. A footrest has been proposed that can fold and be stored inside the vehicle body when no passenger is present, thereby improving the outward appearance of the motorcycle (JP-A-8-58657).
Since the footrest is fixed in position, however, the passenger cannot select the location in which his/her feet rest and therefore may not be comfortable. For example, where a passenger's legs are shorter than the distance between the seat and the footrest, the passenger's feet do not reach the predetermined footrest and cannot rested thereon or braced when the motorcycle is decelerated.
Also, since a passenger who puts feet on a predetermined footrest keeps the same sitting posture at all times and feels much fatigue. Thus, the footrest should be arranged in accordance with the passenger's physical constitution.
To address these problems, a plurality of footrests provided on sides of the body frame, so that the passenger can select a suitable footrest from the plurality of footrests, has been proposed. However, such a design increases labor time, number of parts and costs, and adversely impacts the vehicle design.